


The Hermit and the Witch

by lejardine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lejardine/pseuds/lejardine





	1. Prologue

Severus stood in the mirrorless dully lit room buttoning up his jacket and attempting to fix his clothing. They no longer fit though. They hung off his now painfully thin frame. For a moment he gave up and sighed. Six years. They’d given him six years in Azkaban. Though there was proof of his bravery and Harry and Hermione did everything in their power to exonerate Severus the Wizengamot still itched to throw him in prison. So, six years in prison for impeding and investigation. They completely ignored his double agent status. 

So Severus stood there painfully thin with an unshaven beard, long black matted hair, sallow skin, and slightly long fingernails. Severus grabbed his cloak, put it on and walked to the door and rapt twice. The door opened and Severus walked out into the elements. A rare non rainy day though still overcast as if would rain at any moment. Waiting for him was Harry Potter who handed Severus his wand. 

“You’re free to do as you please now.” Said Harry. Severus took the wand and stared silently at Harry. The boy had tried to help him and for that he was grateful. Severus nodded and turned away into apparition and was gone. He’d fallen off the face of the planet…


	2. Chapter 2

In the dark of the night Hermione found herself desperately running through the woods. Her only saving grace from smashing into a tree was the full moon. Her breathing was painful, her entire body was bruised and hurt, her hair was matted and gross. Her clothing was torn and she was barefoot but she was gliding through the woods like a centaur. 

She ran and ran but for how long she couldn’t fathom. She just knew that finally she’s gotten free. Free from the rape and torture. Free from her captors delusions and histrionics. When she was confident she had gotten a good ways away she stopped and listened. There were no sounds of footsteps and as she looked up no one on a broom. She took a few breaths and continued to run.

Hermione ran until dawn and found herself on top of a hill that overlooked a valley. She had no clue where she was, was wandless and could feel herself to weak to use magic. She continued on. The adrenaline prevented her from feeling the pain in her body now and she couldn’t tell her feet were swollen and cut. But she went on. Her adrenaline also prevented her from feeling the wards she now ran through. And she found herself a few meters from a house when the door swung open to reveal a man. She stopped and collapsed. 

“Help!” She rasped before passing out. The man came over to her quickly and scooped her up and brought her inside placing her gently on his sofa. Severus stood over Hermione first trying to rouse her. She didn’t wake so he grabbed his wand and cast a diagnostic spell over her. Finding what was wrong he set to work to fix her up the covered her with a blanket and sat on the floor in shock. Hermione Granger was in his home looking the absolute worse for ware and scared out of her wits. What in the world was going on?

 

Hermione woke almost a whole day later to the smell of cooking food. Severus saw her stirring on the sofa and rushed to her side. The sudden movement causing her to jump.

“You’re safe.” He said. He saw recognition on her face as his face and voice registered before her face melted to tears. Hermione new she was safe and she cried freely. Severus let her cry and summoned over a handkerchief. He knelt on the floor watching her. He’d repaired all her cuts and fractures but she was still bruised. He waited for Hermione to gather herself. “I’m sure we’ve a million questions for each other but would you like to clean up first?” Hermione nodded. Severus stood and held out his hand. Hermione shakily swung her legs of the sofa and stood. Slowly he walked her to the bathroom and pointed out where everything was then left her to it. 

The water turned on and Severus finished cooking for the both of them. Chicken soup seemed to be the easiest and lightest thing for her at the moment. It was another half hour before Hermione stepped out the bathroom. Severus had left clothes for her to wear in place of the torn rags. She walked out with a towel wrapped around her head.

“I’ve made soup if you’re hungry.”

“Okay.” She whispered. “Do you have scissors?”

“For?” Hermione took off the towel to reveal her matted her hair. Severus walked over to see how bad it was. He could fix this without scissors. “No, I can fix this.”

“How?” Asked Hermione. 

“There aren’t barbers in prison. When I left my hair was matted.” Hermione nodded in understanding. “Eat first then we’ll work on this.” They sat in silence and ate until Hermione felt full. Then they sat outside in the back of the house that overlooked the valley. Severus went into his lab to get a few things and a comb then came out. Hermione sat on a lone chair in the sunlight. “Ready?” He asked as he placed his things out he table.

“Yeah.”

“This may hurt.”

“Probably no worse than anything else I’ve felt.” Severus hesitated at her words for a moment but sat in his chair and begun the task. He poured a few potions on her hair from scalp to end. 

“Why were you running? What’s happened to you?” Asked Severus. Hermione was quiet for a moment then sighed.

“Ron.” Severus stopped for a moment but then continued on detailing her hair. 

“Explain.”

“After you were sent to prison Ron and I started dating. Everything was fine for a while but after a few months I realized we didn’t make a good fit. We wanted different things at the time. I wanted to go to school and he wanted to marry and me stay home and have kids like his mother. We separated and I thought that was that. I got my NEWTS and got my potions and transfiguration masteries. I was going to make a career for myself. 

“Then one day Ron asked if we could talk. At this point it had been three years and we had been friends so I thought nothing of it. We went to a park sat and talked and drank some tea he’d brought. He’d drugged the tea and I passed out. Next thing I know I’m in a dark dungeon like room. I’ve been in that room for the passed five years. I was supposed to be with Harry when you got out.” According to Hermione timeline she’d been held captive for four years. “In that time he beat and raped me hoping he could break me and I’d give in to him. But he also held hope that with each rape I’d get pregnant. Thankfully that never happened.” Hermione was numb telling her story to Severus who sat patiently and listened. She never saw this side of Severus.

Severus wasn’t sure what to say. But he knew that he’d find Ron and kill him. It had become news within the Wizarding community that both Hermione and Ron had vanished. There were no leads, nothing. It had been news for months in the Daily Prophet.

“How did you escape?” Asked Severus. 

“He forgot to tie me up and when he came to bring my breakfast I smashed the chair in my cell over his head. Everything was unlocked and I just ran and ran.” Severus understood.

“Well you’re free to stay here and regain your health and strength.” Severus hadn’t had a guest in his home since he found it and he honestly didn’t mind helping Hermione, one of the few people he could stand. 

“Thank you.” Severus took great care in detangling Hermione’s hair. It took a while but it was done. Her hair shone in the afternoon sun. Not as lustrous as he remembered but that would come eventually. 

“Let’s wash out your hair properly.” Hermione stood and followed Severus into the bathroom. He transfigured a cushion into a short stool for her to sit on that allowed her to hang her head backwards over the rim of the tub comfortably. Her hair was much longer than he remembered. He grabbed shampoo and massaged her scalp before moving down her hair. Hermione sat with eyes closed and could see her physically relaxing. He conditioned her hair and brushed it free of tangles and dead hair. 

Hermione stood up and parted her hair. Severus gave her some of his own product for her curls and waves and watched as she then braided to long plaits. They came just above her behind. And as Severus watched her do her hair he noticed just how thin she was. He remembered Hermione from the trial when she’d spoke for him. She was tall and curvy and her skin was like glowing mahogany, as of the sun had been trapped in her skin. Her dark brown hair was kept in a slightly messy bun. No he could see bones protruding as if trying to escape. Her hair was no longer lustrous and the light seemed to have been snuffed out.

“So, what now?” Asked Hermione. Severus was lost in thought staring at her but past her. He let his hair grow long and thick and grew a well kept beard. Severus had also put on some weight but was still fit. It seemed they had switched places physically. “Severus.” That caught his attention.

“Yes?”

“What now?” She asked again. Severus stood and took her hand. He knew exactly what was next. Severus led her to his library and they stood in the middle.

“For now, read to your hearts content.” He knew that not only would this keep her busy for a while but also maybe help as a way to relax. Hermione walked to the closest shelf and perused as Severus walked to the opposite end of the room and sat at his desk. Severus wrote a few notes to those he trusted. A note to Ollivander for a new wand for Hermione. And notes to Minerva and Harry letting them know Hermione was safe now but to be on the lookout for a crazed Ron Weasley. Severus’ home was secret kept and only those three could come. Severus sent off the noted with his ravens. When he returned he found Hermione sitting comfortably in an armchair into her book. He smirked. The book worm know it all was still there at least.


	3. Chapter 3

In the coming weeks Harry and a good chunk of the Auror department went on the hunt for Ron who was remarkably hard to find. Meanwhile, Minerva had gotten in touch with the centaurs and other magical creatures hoping they’d keep a lookout. A lot of them had high respects for Hermione and once they heard what the red headed idiot had done most were livid. In private Harry had solely gone to the Weasley stronghold and told them what had happened to Ron and Hermione. Molly had fainted, Ginny was irate, the twins were shocked to silence, and Arthur had, for the first time ever, sat in stoic silence.

Hermione had set to getting used to using a wand for the first time in a few years. Her magic wasn’t fully up to par but even at three quarters strength it was still formidable. Severus had helped Hermione by training with her and giving her the recommended (but obviously better) potions for replenishing magic strength. He’d also been making sure Hermione was adequately fed. 

It was now a month after she stumbled into his life and Hermione was no longer thin and frail looking. Hermione and Severus had been going out into the forest to hunt for ingredients and the exercise. Hermione had gotten stronger physically and gained a good amount of weight to her physique. As such Severus started to notice her more now that she filled out the clothing she was given my Minerva. It wasn’t fully noticeable until one day they came upon a lake and Hermione decided to go for a swim. She’d stripped off her clothes with only her panty and bra on. Severus had turned pink, Hermione had smirked then sprinted to the lake and dove in. Severus sat near the edge in aww. Hermione looked like the woman she was now, she had curves. But the sight of her nearly naked and awoken something inside him and he felt the stirring in his pants.

Hermione swam around and smiled to herself. She’d done that on purpose. For the whole month of her recovering shed remembered how she felt for Severus before everything had gone south. Her plan once she’d finish both her masteries was to find Severus and somehow start a relationship with him. She hadn’t known when those feelings had come to her but it was definitely before the final battle. Before her year on the run. There were moments he’d walk past her in the halls or classroom and his unique scent would overtake everything and lull her into safety and relaxation. Even now living with him the scent still did it. His countenance, the way he moved and spoke, and how he treated her now made her feeling stronger. 

Hermione swam around for a bit and turned around to find Severus still sitting on the edge of the lake staring into nothingness. She swam back over and slowly stepped out of the water. The sound of sloshing water snapped Severus out of his thoughts and he turned to see a dripping wet Hermione. Her undergarments clung to her body and gone nearly transparent making her dark skin stand out more. Her long curls had lung to her as well.

“Penny for your thoughts.” She said as she walked to her things grabbing her wand. Severus sat aghast and watched. A quick evanesco and a drying spell and she was back to normal. Slowly she got dressed again looking at Severus. He couldn’t form words. And he felt himself harden. Thankfully his clothing hid the erection. 

“Nothing.” He said as he cleared his throat and stood. “We should get back its getting late.”

“Okay.” Responded Hermione. They gathered their things and walked back to the house, Hermione trailing behind Severus.

They made it back before dark and set to putting their finds away appropriately. Hermione had changed her clothes and they set to preparing their dinner. Hermione sat in silence as they both ate. She wondered if it were at all possible to try to woo Severus. She knew back then and now that he was by far a better fit for her than Ron ever was. That was also part of the reason why they split. Hermione had also realized that she still wanted Severus.

Severus still couldn’t get the image of a soaking wet nearly naked Hermione out of his head. He wondered what would have happened if he’d given into his urge to grab her and touch and kiss her. The way her panties clung to her nether lips made him want to touch them. Her breasts were fuller now too. They’d always been large but when she was thin the baggy clothing she wore hid them. That clothing was no longer baggy now. Even now as they sat her breasts rested on the table as he ate. 

Severus had had an affinity for Hermione. Severus for a time had hated her. She reminded him too much of Lily at first. But as she got older he noticed Hermione’s personality was different. The boys had angered her time and time again. And time and time again she was fiercely loyal to them even after giving them a good berating. When she’d gone for her mastery in potions their paths had crossed many times. And many times he’d wanted her. He tried to plot ways of asking her on a date but couldn’t bring himself to do it. Who would want the greasy haired dungeon bat after all?

“Plan on doing anything interesting now?” Asked Hermione as she leaned forward towards Severus. He coughed.

“No, no I don’t.” He answered. Hermione shrugged her shoulders, stood, and deposited her plates in the sink where they’d be magically washed. She retired to the sofa where Severus slept and read a book. She wrapped the blanket draped over the back on her legs. Severus did the same and sat on the sofa with her before adding wood to the fire. 

They sat in silence for hours and read before Severus realized it was much too quiet. Severus looked over to find Hermione fast asleep. He smiled to himself as he sat there. She was beautiful by firelight. Her skin seemed to glow with the light of the fire. There were many times he saw that glow. On occasion during her last year at Hogwarts he saw her sitting on the lawn staring out at nothing but frappe din the light of the orange light of the setting sun. She looked a lion on fire. But he’d also seen that fire when she was angry and saw what looked like sparks in her hair. Almost like she was a fire sprite. 

Severus put down his book and stood. Gently he removed the blanket from Hermione and placed it back on the sofa back. Then he scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom. Hermione had stirred but her eyes stayed closed. Severus gently deposited her in bed bringing the blanket away with a swish of his hand then covering her with it. Hermione settled herself into bed and fell into a deep sleep. Severus went back to the sofa and read until he fell asleep.

Hermione woke with a start in the middle of the night heart beating and in a cold sweat. It took her a moment to register her surroundings. She was safe. She calmed herself before getting out of bed. Blearily Ashe walked out of the bedroom to find Severus in the position hew as reading in. She removed the book from his hand. That woke him and his eyes shot open to Hermione. She smiled.

“Didn’t mean to wake you.” She whispered.

“What’s wrong?” Hermione shook her head. But she grabbed Severus by the hand.

“Come with me.” Severus looks curious. But he held on and walked with her back into his bedroom. Hermione climbed into bed and pulled the blanket away for Severus. “Get in.” Severus hesitated for a moment. But it was clear she was in her right mind and he missed his bed. Severus removed his sweater, pants and socks before climbing in beside her. It wasn’t long before they fell in to a deep slumber.

The next morning Severus woke to find his face only a few inches from Hermione’s. She was still fast asleep with a peaceful look on her face. A few tendrils of hair fell across her face and softly he moved them behind her ear. As gentle as he was it still caused Hermione to stir who snuggled in closer to Severus. Their foreheads now touching and her body pressed up against his. Severus needed to get out of bed though. The bathroom and his erection were calling. As stealthily as he could Severus got out of bed and walked out the bedroom and to the bathroom. It was a struggle to pee with an erection so Severus got into the shower, turned on the water and went while rubbing one out. He came a few strokes after emptying his bladder. The orgasm was a powerful one and he found himself sinking to his knees and covering his mouth. When the spasms had passed he looked at the wall to see just how much he came. With the wave of his hand the wall was clean. Severus stood back up and cleaned himself then the rest fo the shower.

Hermione woke to the sound of running water and realized Severus was in the shower. How she wished to be in there with him touching him. Instead she ended up touching herself and bringing herself to orgasm just as the water turned off. When Severus came out he had a towel wrapped around his waist and saw a very flushed but smiling Hermione in his bed. He knew what she’d just done. She knew he knew what she’d just done. Hermione smiled despite that. Severus blushed.

“Showers ready for you.” He croaked. Hermione got out of bed and intentionally walked around the bed to intentionally brush him. Severus watched her and stared towards the bathroom as she shut the bathroom door. Severus let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He removed the towel and looked down at his cock. It was ready for another go. “Not now.” He whispered. Quickly he got dressed and repositioned his cock just in case he did get another erection so as to hide it better. He then went into the kitchen and prepared breakfast.

To bad for Severus though Hermione knew how to see the most recent past in a bathroom. She cast the spell and watched as Severus pleasured himself. She could feel her body pulsing with need once she saw just how large Severus was. Her jaw then dropped as she watched his orgasm erupt. Hermione then turned the water on in the shower and cast a silencing charm as she loudly brought herself to orgasm. She then washed her body and got ready for the day. Hermione made her decision by the end of this week come hell or high water she old make Severus hers. Severus on the other hand made breakfast with the realization that at some point he needed to have Hermione sooner rather than later.


	4. Chapter 4

Every other night Hermione was at Severus’ she would have nightmares. After a month they did get less intense once her body and mind had accepted that she was in a safe area. But occasionally she’d get nightmares so bad she’d shoot out of bed crying and screaming. And occasionally Hermione would have to run to the bathroom due to extreme nausea. On these nights Severus would also wake and take care of her. There were a few times he had to hold her until she fell back to sleep. There were a few times that her fear nearly brought him to tears having gone through horrible torture himself.

Severus woke to the bed shaking violently. He opened his eyes and sat up and found Hermione had been fighting in her sleep against the blankets wrapped around her. He tore the blankets off her and she sat up and woke up crying. She started hyperventilating and Severus ran to the side of the bed and made her change her position until she could breath properly. 

“I think we need to start your mental recovery or else you’ll never sleep.” He said as he sat beside her and held her in his arms. Hermione continued crying but not as hard. She crawled herself onto his lap and straddled his legs as she buried her face in his neck.Severus held her close once she settled. Her hair had gotten a bit loose from the braid she wore to bed and his face was covered in her hair but he didn’t mind. It was soft and smelled of lilacs. 

Hermione moved a bit so both her and Severus were face to face. She gently rested her forehead on his. “Thank you.” She whispered. Severus didn’t have to ask for what. Gently he moved his head and kissed her on the forehead. For a moment she stared at him then closed her eyes. He then kissed each temple, then each cheek, her chin, and her eyes. 

“May I kiss your lips?” He asked huskily. 

“Yes.” She rasped. The kiss started out gentle and loving then progressed to a passionate kiss that involved hands moving all over each other. Severus moved a bit back on the bed before firmly wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning back on the pillows pulling her down on top of him. Something he realized from his own experiences. Hermione needed to be in control of things and unless she wanted to he’d let her stay on top of him. Severus felt himself hardening and Hermione noticed and rubbed herself against him. 

“Before we go any further are you sure you want this?” Severus looked her in the eyes. She thought about it for a moment.

“I think we can just kiss and cuddle. If that’s okay.” She said sheepishly. Severus smiled.

“That’s more than okay.” He whispered. He rolled them over so they were on their sides and they continued kissing and cuddling until they fell asleep. 

The next morning Hermione found herself still wrapped in Severus’ arms. She nestled in closer and kissed his Adam’s apple waking him.

“Good morning.” She whispered. 

“Morning.” He replied. Severus moved himself lower so they were face to face again so he could kiss her. Hermione responded bu kissing him back and holding his face in her hands. She wanted more from him but she wasn’t sure if she were up to that as of yet. For now this tenderness from Severus was more than enough.

An hour later they got out of bed. Hermione to use the toilet and shower and Severus to make breakfast. They had nothing planned for the day and Severus wanted to do something different for a change. Hermione got out of the shower and Severus got in. Hermione put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt then finished up the breakfast perpetration. Severus racked his brain for things he’d want to do. But then he backtracked. This was not about what he wanted to do per say. Then he came up with an idea. Quickly he showered, dried off, and got dressed.

“I was thinking.” He started as he sat. “Would you like to go to London? I was thinking go to a museum then go somewhere for lunch.” He watched Hermione intently. She mulled it over.

“I’d like that. But can we tell Harry just so they know where we are just in case?”

“Of course.” They still hadn’t found Ron and Severus could wholly understand her need to be safe. “We’ll leave in an hour then. I’ll message Potter.” They finished breakfast and Hermione went into the bedroom to change her clothing. Severus cleaned up and instead of writing a note to Harry he called harry through the floo.

“Potter!” He called.

“Yes Severus? What’s wrong?” Severus never called Harry through the floo and went into Auror mode.

“Nothing. Hermione and I are going into London for the day. I thought I should inform you of our whereabouts should anything go amiss.”

“Oh, thank you for telling me.”

“Good day Potter.” Severus stood from the floo and turned to find Hermione walking out of the bedroom in a knee length yellow dress, black wedge boots and a simple black jacket. Her hair was let out with a bit of it pinned back on one side. Her hair had gotten healthier and more lustrous. 

“Am I decent?” She asked unsure.

“You’re beautiful.” He whispered. Hermione half smiled not used to compliments from Severus. Severus walked over and kissed her. With the heals they’d ere almost the same height. “You have your wand?” He asked. Hermione lifted the hem of her dress to show the wand sling Minerva had sent to her. Severus lifted and eyebrow. “Ready?”

“I am.” Hermione said smiling. Severus pulled her in close. With a wave of his wand he tightened the wards of the house and then they both apparated to a point not too far from the National Gallery. They found themselves wondering the museum together for a few hours. In that time Hermione had snuck her hand into the dark wizards hand and he had accepted the intimate touch. 

They were oblivious to the looks they got. Tall dark skinned Hermione in a bright yellow dress and hair long natural and gorgeous and Severus tall pale dark clothed and unconventionally handsome. At one point they stood staring at a giant painting and Hermione had wrapped her arms around Severus’ waist while resting her head on his shoulder as they whispered to each other. Eventually they left only due to Hermione’s stomach growling audibly for lunch. 

They walked a bit before finding a small Chinese restaurant and ordered. Their hunger took over and they nearly inhaled their lunch but they were satisfied. They paid and left and walked around London. Severus pulled Hermione into an alley and they apparated to Hempstead Heath. The park was sparsely populated and no one saw or heard them. Severus found a bench and they sat and relaxed. Severus had his arm around her shoulder as she curled up into his side. 

“Thank you Severus.” Hermione said as she kissed him on the cheek. “I needed a change of pace.” 

“I did too.” They sat in quiet as they listened to nature around them and looked across to London center. A little while later Severus apparated them back to the house. Hermione stood and stretched as she got her bearings. Apparating still made her a bit dizzy. She took off the jacket and Severus removed his and rolled up his sleeves. He thought about their day and how they came home. And honestly he thought that if he could have this for the rest of his life he’d be set. Severus took a few steps to Hermione’s wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled.

“May I kiss you?” Hermione smiled.

“You no longer have to ask.” Severus eat upon her lips and Hermione brought her hands up his arms to settle on his shoulders and bring him closer to her.


	5. Chapter 5

The search had been ongoing and they had turned up no signs of Ron Weasley. The Aurora’s had even talked to the Auror departments in other countries to no avail. It seemed as if he’d fallen off the face of the planet. In the meantime Harry had been dealing with the Weasleys as a whole. Two months had passed and the family had come to terms with the information. They had collectively turned on Ron and the the Weasley matriarch had all but disowned her son. She still held out hope they’d find him only so she could get him in a room alone and give her youngest son a good talking to. 

Harry and Ginny had had many long talks about Ron. They’d hung out with him the most before his disappearance and went over every little interaction with Ron to see if there were clues. For a long time they found nothing amiss.

“He did mention a house once in the Forest of Dean that he liked. He said he wanted to make it his family home. But that was well before Hermione and him split.” Commented Ginny. She sat there a moment. “Severus and Hermione are in the same forest right?”

“Yes, that’s how Hermione was able to run for a night and a day and land in Severus’ front yard.” 

“How’ve you tried to look for Ron though?” Asked Ginny.

“Physically to be honest. We’ve asked a lot of those living within the forest if they’ve seen him. We even got a chance to ask the centaurs who promised to keep a lookout after finding out it was Hermione he harmed.”

“What about magical signature?”

“We’ve tried that and got nothing. It’s literally like he’s fallen off the planet.” Harry and Ginny and sat and thought about it for a moment. Then remembered something.

“You remember moms clock? The one that told her where we all are?”

“Yes?” Harry didn’t know where she was going with this.

“Harry, it tracked us even without us having to use magic.” Harry sat upright and the gears started turning. Ginny watched.

“Who made the clock?”

“I don’t know you’d have to ask mom.” Harry stood up kissed his wife on the lips soundly and left for the burrow. 

 

An hour later Severus got a note from Harry requesting to come and talk to him about the clock. Severus sent a reply allowing Harry to come but was very much confused. Half an hour later Harry came to the door and Severus let him in. Harry gave Hermione a hug then they all sat around the small coffee table before the fireplace.

“Ginny gave me an idea on how to search for Ron. You remember the clock in the Weasley house that told our whereabouts?”

“Yes.” Answered Hermione and Severus.

“Well I was thinking whatever magic was used on that could be put to use. When I went to the house the spoon spun wildly because wherever Ron is its not one of the options.”

“What magic is used?” Asked Hermione. 

“Well that’s where your two brains come into play. It was created by a Matthias Grumvel. Ive tried looking for him but cant find much and even though I am an Auror I cant get into the department of patenting during weekends.” Harry replied.

Severus sat and thought for a few moments then stood and walked to his library. Hermione and Harry followed behind. Severus stood looking at the immense two story shelves of his library.

“I’m absolutely sure I’ve heard that name in one of these books.” Severus whispered absentmindedly. And not ones to stop Severus’ train of thought that stood there in silence and waited. And then it happened. Severus went up the spiral steps to a shelf in a corner and perused the books until he grabbed one and started looking through it. Severus came back down and placed the book open on his desk. Harry and Hermione came over and waited.

“Well.” After the silence stretched a little too long. 

“Matthias Grumvel created a spell that worked with a potion also of his own making that acted like a locator beacon so long as you had something from the body of the person you’re searching for. It can find a person with one hundred percent accuracy. I don’t know about that.” Severus read on. 

“Is the spell and potion in the book?” Asked Hermione. Severus turned to the next few pages.

“Thankfully yes. And I can make the potion. With help of course.” He said looking up to Hermione. 

“Of course I’ll help.” She responded.

“What can I do?” Asked Harry. Severus went over the ingredient list and made a mental catalogue of what he had and didn’t have. Severus made a short list of ingredients and where to get them.

“Can you procure these ingredients?” Harry looked over the list. “I will.” He answered. Harry left shortly after than and Severus and Hermione went over the potion. The potion was relatively easy to make but time consuming. 

“So how do the two work together.” 

“We need a mirror. Preferably something with a border that will hold the potion and not leak. Then we put in some bodily object in the potion and cast the spell.”

“So, bodily object like DNA. So hair, saliva, blood, skin, the like?” Severus nodded. Harry came back a couple hours later with all the ingredients. 

“Sorry I took so long. Some of the ingredients hadn’t been sorted but the time I got there and they had to inspect them first.”

“That’s fine.” Replied Severus. “Let Kingsley know what’s going on.”

“Of course.”

“Did the Auror department by chance keep any of Rons affects at all?” Asked Hermione.

“Yes, why?”

“We need his DNA.” Said Hermione. Severus and Harry both knew what she was talking about as they’d all spent some time in the muggle world. 

“I’ll look to see what I can find.” Harry left and Hermione and Severus went into the lab to start on the potion. The potion would take three days to viability. It took them three hours to brew the potion. By that point they were famished and hot. The potion was to brew on high heat the whole three hours. And even with the windows open the lab was still hot. Causing both Hermione and Severus to strip down to base layers. Severus in pants and a white t-shirt and Hermione in a deep green tank top and shorts. They even tied their hair up out of the way. And Severus began contemplating his beard. Maybe it was time to shave it off as his face over heated and became itchy from sweat. Hermione could see his visible discomfort and came over to Severus and wicked away his sweat with a handkerchief. 

Once the three hours were up the potion was allowed to cool down to room temperature, the poured into black glass bottles and placed into refrigerated storage which was a size able room off the lab where it would sit for the next three days. Hermione and Severus stood in the cold room reveling in the relief. Once they felt energized after their body temperatures returned to normal. They set to cleaning the room and bringing the room back to normal temperature. 

“I’m starving.” Commented Hermione. She walked up the steps and to the kitchen and made them a simple dish of curry chicken and rice. Later, they sat and ate in silence. If this works and they find Ron what would happen? Hermione thought about confronting her abuser. Something she dreaded. Severus watched Hermione and could see her internal struggle. They finished dinner and Hermione stood in the kitchen and stretched. Without a word Severus pulled her into a hug and held her tight, their foreheads touching.

Words weren’t necessary for what Severus was expressing in that hug and Hermione relaxed in his arms. She tilted her head to the side and kissed Severus on the lips. He deepened the kiss. To be funny Hermione slid her hands down Severus’ body and around to place a hand on each butt cheek startling Severus and pulling his pelvis closer to hers. Severus stopped and cocked an eyebrow with a smile. 

“I want you.” She whispered. Severus let go of her and swept her off her feet and carried her into the bedroom where he gently deposited her on the bed. They lay there kissing and touching each other. Severus’ hand snaked down to the buttons of her shorts, made quick work of them before snaking his fingers between her lips. He rubbed her clit and watched as the pleasure spread through her body. Their kisses grew more fervent and Hermione made for his cock and with a wave of her hand had his pants undone. She reached into his boxers and grabbed his now throbbing cock and stroked it eliciting a soft moan from him. 

This went on for a while before they both gave in and removed their clothing. Severus now lay on his back with Hermione on top. She stroked his cock and played with his balls causing him to alternately grab and the sheets and her hands. Finally he grabbed her hands not wanting to cum to soon.

“Hermione are you sure about this?” Asked Severus.

“Yes.” The want in her eyes and her answer were enough for Severus. Hermione moved over his cock and while he held it she slowly and deliciously slid down his cock. He stretched her but it wasn’t painful. When she had fully enveloped Severus she didn’t move for a moment before leaning forward and placing her hands on his shoulders. Then she slowly rode Severus. He of course enjoyed himself inside her and also enjoyed the fact that her breasts hung over his head and he took a nipple in his mouth and sucked on it. 

It wasn’t long until they both reached their mind blowing climaxes and fell in a heap on the bed breathless. Severus looked over at hermione and enveloped her in his arms and kissed her face fervently and lovingly. Shortly after, they fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Three days later Severus and Hermione went into the cold storage room to get the potion out and grabbed enough of what was needed and the mirror. They waited outside for Harry who came with Kingsley. Kingsley stood a moment looking at the pair of Hermione and Severus. They’d changed a lot from last he saw them but at least they were safe.

“Good to see the two of you.” Commented Kingsley to break the quiet. Harry noted Kingsley’s awkwardness in the moment and smirked.

“Same to you.” Replied Severus. “Do you have a piece of Ron?” Severus asked Harry. Harry procured the small box from his pocket. Opening it there was some of his hair inside.

“We tested a bit of it to make sure it is all his.” Severus nodded and they began. Hermione placed the mirror on the table making sure it was level. Severus poured the potion on the mirror and they waited for the mercury like liquid to settle. Then Harry placed the hair in the potion with a gloved hand. It melted and spread turning the liquid a light metallic orange. Severus grabbed his wand and performed the spell.

“Akrivi anthropini stasi.” Severus pointed the wand at the liquid and there was a darkening for a few moments before the liquid projected a map showing the exact whereabouts of Ron. The map first showed the general area for a few seconds before zooming in. It took a few moments for Harry to understand the location where they looked. 

“I know this place. Hermione, we know this spot.” Hermione looked closer and the it dawned on her.

“This was one of our campsites.” She whispered. It had been one of the areas they’d stopped and camped while out on the run during what should have been there seventh year. Harry had the memory of the place Locke din their heads. It was the last placed they camped before Ron had abandoned them. Harry stood straighter and looked at Kingsley and Hermione.

“We’ll find him and bring him to justice.” Bit out Harry. “Thank you Severus.” Severus nodded and both Kingsley and Harry apparated away. Hermione was happy they were going to find him but was at the same time a bit sad. She sat down on one of the chairs and took a deep breath and sighed. Severus kneeled down beside her.

“All will be okay.”

“I know.” She whispered.

 

Harry and Kingsley returned to the ministry. Both setting into motion the manhunt for Ron. Kingsley signing all necessary paperwork so there were no snags. Harry finding all the necessary Aurors up to the task. He got twenty in total, more than enough. He belayed the location to them and they set up a plan of action.

An hour later all the Aurors involved apparated to the site with wands drawn. There was silence not even the sounds of animals. Suspecting a spell Kingsley cast a finite incantatum but there still was silence. Everyone was on guard. They executed their orders still. In pairs they fanned out around the area. A few of the groups stumbled upon a small rundown shack. They waited quietly and still there was no sound but it took a few seconds for the scent to reach them. Those around the shack sent patronuses to the other Aurors who arrived quickly. Once there Harry was the one to open the door with wand raised and found carnage and ran back out of the shack retching. Curious Kingsley walked in. To his horror he found Ron in the shack laying in a heap in the middle gutted like an animal. His face was pulled into a grotesque contortion. His entrails had been torn from his body and his organs strewn about. It was almost like he was torn apart by an animal. But at least the animal would eat him. No, this was systematically done. The floor and walls and even the ceiling were spattered heavily with Rons blood. 

Taken a breath Kingsley went back outside. Harry was still retching. He looked at Harry sadly. Ron deserved all the violence against him but Harry did not need to witness this. Kingsley heaved another sigh and looked a the surrounding Aurors.

“At ease.” He commanded softly. The Aurors relaxed in confusion. “Someone got to him long before we could. Ron Weasley is dead.” Kingsley looked to the ground and sighed once more. The rest of the day was set to collecting evidence. Once the scene had been fully logged and cleaned up and destroyed Kingsley sent Harry to the resident psychologist in the Auror department. Something the ministry decided to take from the muggle world after the last wizarding war. 

Kingsley finished all the necessary paperwork before making his way to Severus and Hermione. The pair had just finished dinner and were sat outside relaxing in the warm sunset light. Severus stood at the others arrival. Kingsley motioned for Severus to sit as he transfigured a log into a stool. 

“I’ve got good news and bad news.”

“Good news first.” Commented Hermione. Kingsley nodded.

“We found him.”

“Thank you.” Whispered Hermione. But she saw the grave look on Kingsleys face. “What happened? Is Harry okay?”

“Harry will be okay. No one was hurt. It’s just…” he hesitated, “Ron was attacked long before we got there. He was attacked savagely, almost like a large predator came for him. But nothing was eaten.” Kingsley took a moment. “Harry was the one to walk int o the shack we found Rons body in. I’ve sent him to the resident psychologist to help him. Harry should not have had to see the gore.” 

Hermione was silent and still. Honestly she felt nothing for Rons death but relief. She thought about that for a moment. He had been her best friend for most of her life. That of course changed once he took her. Thoughts were going through her head and the other two wizards were unnerved by her silence until she spoke.

“You said he was attacked by an animal but not eaten?”

“Yes.”

“There are no large natural predators in the United Kingdom that wold do this. Unless…” she left it at that when she saw that it all dawned on them. Ron had most likely been attacked by a werewolf.they sat quietly contemplating this. They’d catalogued the scene. There had been no evidence that a werewolf had been there but if Ron couldn’t fight back then there was no chance of any werewolf hair or blood being left behind. Or there was a fight and the werewolf in question thought to remove all his/her DNA from the scene to no incriminate themselves. Either way Kingsley had been relieved. This at least meant that there wouldn’t need to be a trial. Hermione would not have to be in the presence of her captor. She was now well and truly free and safe now.

Hermione and Severus both silently thanked the being that came for Ron. With that Kingsley bid them good evening and left to inform the Weasleys. Severus and Hermione sat in silence a little while longer before Hermione moved to sit on his lap and curl up. Severus held her and felt her shaking as she cried the necessary tears of the emotions flooding through her.


	7. Chapter 7

Kingsley and Harry had gone together to inform the Weasley family of Rons violent demise. They’d been shocked but resigned. Molly had of course cried at the loss of her youngest child but knew had they found him alive she couldn’t bare to look at him. Rons remains were buried in a small funeral a week after he was found. No one could any evidence magic and non magical to figure out who or what had mauled him so severely. But all the same no one cared. 

Hermione and Severus breathed a sigh of relief. They were free to travel when and wherever they wished. As such Severus waited a few days after to take Hermione to Diagon Alley and to London for her to stock up on supplies for the house and anything else she may have wanted. They’d made a stop to Grimmauld Place. It had been so long since Hermione had step foot in it. Harry and Ginny had done a lot to brighten and clean the home. They even managed to remove and destroy that pesky portrait. Harry had kept a lot of Hermione’s belongings and returned them to her. Hermione had caught up with friends who poured into the house to see her. Even Draco Malloy had made an appearance much to her surprise but wasn’t much of a surprise when she found out he’d been dating Fred Weasley. Of course a lot of the guests had tried to steer clear of Severus as there was still that lingering fear. He still wore his customary black but in more relaxed clothing. The day had gone well and after dark Hermione and Severus had said their goodbyes with promises to visit. 

In the coming days the Prophet had posted stories of Hermione’s captivity and Rons death. Of course it was full of speculation and rumors but nothing harmful to Hermione or even the Weasleys. 

Weeks after Hermione and Severus had gone into business for themselves going through his giant library and researching the Dark Arts, which to neither of their surprise, was not mostly dark art at all but just old magic no longer used. This in turn had turned into Hermione and Minerva convincing Severus to write a much more updated potions textbook for Hogwarts students. Severus had also started patenting all of his potions resulting in him becoming a very rich man. Severus had had enough money to change his little shack. It had done the job but he needed more space.

The house had changed from three rooms on one floor to a two stored home with a sizable greenhouse attached. The ground floor had consisted of a living room, kitchen, dining room, a library, a half bathroom, and a potions lab. The greenhouse had two entrances, one from outside and one from the potions lab. There was also a covered porch area for their familiar to roost and fly freely. The space was open but warded carefully so no one could break in. Upstairs were three bedrooms and two bathrooms.

Severus and Hermione had settled into the house quickly and Severus had even gotten around to getting a house elf with Hermione’s permission. Hermione had decided to get herself another cat familiar but nothing like her beloved ginger half Kneezle. Instead she got a Bengal Abyssinian mixed cat. Severus had approved of the cat. Especially due to its calm and easily trainable nature. Severus and Hermione had fallen into a comfortable routine together finally living their much desired peaceful lives.

 

A year later Severus and Hermione lay outside of the greenhouse on a blanket in the grass basking in the late spring sunlight. Severus had honestly fallen in love with the curvy witch beside him and couldn’t imagine himself with anyone else. Softly he leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

“Hermione.” He whispered.

“Mmm.” She answered. Her eyes stayed closed as she felt Severus move his lips to her ear.

“Marry me.” He whispered. Hermione’s eyes shot open and she turned her head so their noses barely touched. She knew Severus. This was a serious question even if his face shown him relaxed and happy. Her face melted into a smile.

“Yes.” She whispered back before kissing him and being fully enveloped in his arms.


End file.
